leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.116
* Remakes: , & |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.116 * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.115 |Next = V1.0.0.118 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until a later date. * - Available on Monday, May 5. * - Available with next patch, on Tuesday, May 10. PVP.net v1.34.12 * Users can now grant other members of their Ranked or Normal team permission to invite other users. League of Legends V1.0.0.116 Champions ; * : Rumble torches the area in front of him with his flamethrower dealing damage to all units in a cone for several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," this spell deals additional damage. * : Rumble creates a shield blocking incoming damage for several seconds and granting a short duration speed boost. While in the "Danger Zone," the shield's strength and speed boost increase. * : Rumble launches a missile that deals magic damage and applies a stackable slow on the target. A second shot can be fired for no additional cost within several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," the damage and slow percentage is increased. * (Ultimate): Rumble calls down a line of rockets over the target location. Enemies in the scorched area take damage over time and are slowed. * (Innate): Rumble's abilities generate heat. When Rumble is above 50 heat, he is in the "Danger Zone," causing all his basic spells to have additional effects. When Rumble reaches 100 heat he overheats, silencing himself and causing his physical attacks to deal additional magic damage. Rumble loses heat over time. ; Rework * General ** Updated walking animation. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 442 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 110 from 114. ** Base mana increased to 215 from 192. ** Mana per level increased to 38 from 33. ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * - ** Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds, ignoring unit collision and dealing + area damage per second. It deals double damage to minions and monsters. ** Added new animations and particles for . ** - *** Alistar deals % additional damage to turrets. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Range increased to 365 from 330. ** Stun duration after the 1 second knock-up reduced to seconds from 1 second. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Can now target minions. ** Improved targeting against moving targets. ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * General ** Revised tooltips. ; * ** It no longer gets blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes fizzle if there was an enemy stealthed nearby. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Activation range increased to 150 from 125. * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Range increased to from . ; * General ** Revised tooltips. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where her new attack animations were playing too quickly. ; * ** Now additionally scales with ability power. * ** Now scales additively with both attack damage and ability power instead of just the higher of the two. ; Rework * Stats ** Base armor increased to 11 from 4.75. ** Armor per level increased to from 3. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Healing from damage dealt reduced to % from 100% at all ranks. ** Leash range reduced to 650 from 700. * ** Base damage changed to from 100 at all ranks. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Number of bounces changed to 5 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Projectile speed reduced to 1100 from 1200. * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 150 at all ranks. ; Rework * Stats ** Base mana increased to 255 from 239. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 34. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it only applied 9 damage ticks instead of 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Extra gold gain on kill reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base heal changed to from . * ** Passive *** Movement speed bonus changed to % from %. *** Attack damage bonus changed to from . ** New Active *** No longer needs to target a unit to activate, so Gangplank can no longer kill allied minions. *** Activating it grants Gangplank % movement speed and attack damage instead of his passive bonuses. *** The activation also grants nearby allies % movement speed and attack damage. *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. *** Mana cost changed to from 60 at all ranks. ** Previous Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This gives Gangplank double the effect for the duration. * ** Area of effect size reduced significantly. ** Base damage per cannonball reduced to from . ** It now slows all enemies in the area of effect immediately for the duration instead of requiring a cannonball to hit to apply the slow. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Updated the random algorithm to not favor one quadrant over others. ** Fixed a tooltip bug to state the correct duration of 7 seconds instead of 8 seconds. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Fixed a display issue. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would not properly show allies if it was ready to cast or not. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could follow the target over indefinite distance. ** Improved to fail dash less often. * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * General ** Fixed a taunt animation bug. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would follow targets over variable amounts of distance depending on spell rank. ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved spell particles. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Improved to fail dash less often. ; * ** Mana scaling reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** Active spell vamp increased to % from 15% at all ranks. ; * ** *** Diminuendo duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** *** Tempo slow increased to 40% from 25%. * ** Aura bonus attack damage and ability power increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could be dodged. * ** Improved spell particle. ; * General ** Revised tooltips. ; * ** Damage to mana restore ratio increased to 65% from 50%. ; * ** Hit particle no longer plays on turrets. ** Udyr's hands will now always display hand particles when his next attack will shred the target. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level decreased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it could be activated while it was still active. * ** Passive attack speed increased to % from %. ** Passive attack speed is no longer removed while the ability is on cooldown. * ** Improved to fail dash less often. * ** Base armor and magic resistance bonus reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ** New effect: Gives extra armor and magic resist for each champion hit. ; * General ** Revised Zilean's idle animation loop. * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not report to allies whether it was castable. Items ; * Now shows an upgrade path into instead of . ; * + + + ** + + * Armor increased to 75 from 55. ; * Fixed a bug with the active particle. General * Updated numerous character bios. * Fixed a bug where Fear abilities were slowing the target additively rather than multiplicatively. * Fixed a bug where was slowing the target additively rather than multiplicatively. * Changed the general frost slow particle (i.e.: , ) to significantly reduce frame lag. Hotfix A hotfix went live on the 28th of April, with several bug fixes. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would lock him out of spells for the duration and a short period afterward. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would break nearby enemy spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it would reveal Gangplank to enemy champions. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not showing the animation, and would not be castable again until after you attacked. ; * ** Fixed a few bugs where it was sometimes not showing properly related to fog of war. ** Fixed some team color bugs. Undocumented changes Champions ; * Champion square background darkened. ; * Champion square zoomed in further. ; * General ** splash art has been updated. ; * has a new animation. Structures * The Nexus has a new explosion animation. PVP.net * "Bruiser" tag renamed back to "Fighter" Patch Preview Video de:Patch v.1.0.0.116 zh:V1.0.0.116 Category:Patch notes